


the story where one's eyes become clear.

by zeromiles



Category: EXO (Band), Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Character Death, Mentions of Blood, confusing fic???, could be read as a reference au or a stand alone, exo/mekakucity actors au, the summary makes it seem like baek is the main character but hes not lmao, the tags make it sound so dark but its not that deep i SWEAR, there IS no main character, this is a very loose fic so prior knowledge on mekakucity actors not needed but it sure helps, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: "so, will you join us?"baekhyun looked into the eyes of the boy who looked too big for his actual height, all puffed-up chest and red, red eyes, just like baekhyun's."yes," he breathed, and took the boy's outstretched hands. he grinned."welcome to the mekakushi-dan. we've been waiting for you, byun baekhyun."





	

**Author's Note:**

> exo/mekakucity actors au  
>  prior knowledge of mekakucity actors not needed cause this is a very loose and weird fic but it will definitely tell u whats going on (maybe its better not knowing whats going on) 
> 
> each section is named after a song from the album so if u wanna have The Full Experience u should listen to it!!!!

1\. kisaragi attention

  
he wasn't normal. but neither were they. "you don't have to keep running anymore."

"yes, i do." baekhyun panted and ignored his falling tears. he was having a meltdown. "if i stay in the spotlight, they're going to notice. they're going to notice i'm not natural and that i'm a fucking fraud and i can't even sing! i'm a fucking idol that can't. even. sing. i just belt out off-tone sounds and trip over my feet on stage and everyone still screams for me! i'm still rich and famous! why does everyone stare at me?"

"because you're one of us. we all have powers like you. we all suffered like you. you don't have to be afraid around us. we're not going to watch you." the boy just wouldn't stop. baekhyun sniffled a bit. he was tired. he didn't want to be doing what he was doing. he didn't want to continue.

he was tired of being peppy and cheerful. he was tired of being byun baekhyun, teen pop sensation.

"so, will you join us?"

maybe with them, he could just be byun baekhyun, a normal teenager.

baekhyun looked into the eyes of the boy who looked too big for his actual height, all puffed-up chest and red, red eyes, just like baekhyun's.

"yes," he breathed, and took the boy's outstretched hands. he grinned.

"welcome to the mekakushi-dan. we've been waiting for you, byun baekhyun."

  
2\. konoha's state of the world

  
it was hard for sehun to feel. he felt alone with himself, a tiny spirit in an empty shell he called his body.

but he felt so strong. his limbs never ached, he always felt like he could run a mile and more. he was constantly moving and running and being free. his legs tap-tap-tapped on the floor, and his breathing ran fast as he dashed through the city, inches away from hitting someone else but never touching them enough to halt him in his steps.

he felt free, and exhilarated. but empty. it was hard to smile or move his face in directions. it was even hard to talk. he had so much words he wanted to spew and let explode, but hardly any would come out. he was free in his body, but not in his mind.

why couldn't he speak? _why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why_

why!

he couldn't breathe anymore. he collapsed in himself, paper bones and paper skin and a weak, crumbling paper heart.

he couldn't do this.

  
3\. kagerou daze

  
over and over and over again, minseok watched luhan die. how many times had he seen this scene happen in his mind?

luhan, a cat, and the inevitable fragility of human life. it was very luhan to run in the street without looking both ways to save an animal.

"look, minseok, it looks like you." he had blushed at these words, right before the cat dashed away right in the path of an incoming truck. minseok screamed for the cat, it was only a small baby-

but the cat wasn't the one that got hit.

luhan had dived after it, his soccer legs toned from running using all their training to reach it in time and toss it into a nearby bush.

and then those beautiful legs of his getting run over by four tires and the blood was everywhere, it was in minseok's eyes and mind and _everywhere_ he couldn't stand the red that he saw whenever he looked into the mirror-

but, it was strange. he was certain there was a scene where he had dived after luhan and pushed him away in time. there was a scene where neither luhan nor the cat nor minseok had been hit? where did that scene go?

why was it that all he could see was the red of luhan spilling from his limbs?

and there played the scene again. it was engraved in minseok's memory.

"look, minseok, it looks like you."

no, it looks like you, luhan.

minseok had enough. he ripped away those snakes from his arms that held him in place, forcing him to repeatedly watch luhan die over and over again, and shoved luhan to the side. his eyes flashed more red than ever, and as he dived toward the street he swore he could see luhan staring at him in shock, and the snakes starting to twist around his arms in place of minseok.

  
4\. souzou forest

  
it was okay if he was alone.

that's what yixing always said to himself. he hummed a little tune and tossed bread crumbs outside his window. little birds gathered, and with thankful chirps, started pecking at the the grass. yixing chuckled.

all animals used to avoid him, except for snakes, but now he didn't need to worry about his curse. animals loved the place, thanks to chanyeol.

because of them, yixing wasn't alone anymore. he was happy. they weren't afraid of his red eyes because they had them too. they weren't afraid of his scaly skin because they knew why he had them. they weren't afraid of his powers. he could look them in the eye and they wouldn't avert their gaze like the villagers did.

zhang yixing was the happiest he'd ever been his entire life.

  
5\. artificial enemy

  
people often told kai that he talked too much and listened too little. he believed he did quite a bit of both, but it was allowable. he wasn't able to say what he wanted in his first life, as kim jongin. he figured as kai, he should say whatever he wanted with no regrets.

which was why, when junmyeon brought him, oh sehun, into the base and proudly introduced their new member, kai was once again unable to speak. he had reverted back to kim jongin, and kim jongin couldn't talk around oh sehun.

it almost wasn't like him. his normal black hair was now a shock of platinum-blond. but his eyes were the same, a lovely dark shade jongin could only describe as black coffee on a winter day.

but oh sehun was no longer oh sehun. who was this stranger in his body? oh sehun was loud, bold, and said whatever he desired, even if he did sweeten it a little. he laughed loudly, and jongin had loved his free laugh. but now, sehun only said a few words at a time, and his expression changed once in a blue moon.

not to mention- he was strong. this new, strange sehun was tall and had broad shoulders and could scale mount everest without breaking a sweat. extremely unlike the original sehun, who had always been confined to a hospital bed....

  
it was like they had completely switched places, jongin thought bitterly. he used to drag sehun around everywhere, but now sehun was the one carrying him places-

at least, carrying the cell phone that held the android kai inside the screen.

  
6\. shounen brave

  
chanyeol loved animals. which is why he worked part-time at a pet store. it didn't really explain why he worked at a flower shop, as a traffic director, and as a newspaper boy though.

animals were the only ones that really understood him, chanyeol thought to himself as he stroked a soft bunny, a new addition to their little pet store family that changed every day.

the bunny looked up at him. "feed me carrots," he demanded in a loud voice, his big teeth nibbling at chanyeol's hand. he laughed. "alright, i'll get you some food." he told it, and received a weird glance from a customer that always came to watch the animals but never buy anything, but he didn't care. it was somewhat normal to talk to animals. yixing did so too.

he went off to search for a bag of sliced carrots he had somewhere in his bag. he was going to eat them himself as a snack, but surely he wouldn't be _that_ hungry. his little friends would enjoy them better.

his eyes flashed red and he said in his head, to seemingly no one but himself: i have food!

suddenly a dozen of tiny, squeaky voices immediately demanded for him to feed them. he laughed, and started walking toward the cages, whistling happily until-

_that worker is such a freak. who talks to themselves? what a fucking weirdo, what does he think he's doing?_

chanyeol's smile wiped off of his face, and the red disappeared to their usual brown.

he hated people. he hated their voices. he hated their nasty thoughts that overwhelmed his brain. all of a sudden, his head was taken over my voices that weren't his own-

that girl's dress is so ugly. and did you see the way she smiled at that guy at the party? he's not even her boyfriend! what a fucking slut.

you're disgusting.

ugh, i hate my parents so much. they can just die. they wouldn't let me get that laptop because they said it was too expensive.

i only pretend i like him. but he's actually really annoying.

i hope she fucking slits her wrists.

chanyeol collapsed. he couldn't deal with the voices anymore. he hated it he hated them he hated that he hated things why was there hate in the world why are humans so mean to each other why?

  
7\. mekakushi code

  
junmyeon was invisible. he passed through the crowd easily, slipping in cracks of people chattering, and pulled his hood up nervously. it was a habit.

once in a while, a person would stop and stare strangely in his direction, looking confused and scratching their head. they could've sworn that they saw a familiar face right there, although now that they thought about it they couldn't recall the face to mind...

and that was the time junmyeon decided it was best to leave. he hated crowds.

he tugged the hood over his blood red eyes, stared straight at the ground, and put his ipod on shuffle as he walked through dozens of people who split the way for him like moses split the blood red sea.

 _that wasn't so bad_ , junmyeon thinks to himself as he reaches a clearing of people. _there's only a lifetime of anxiety awaiting you tomorrow._

  
8\. transparent answer

  
"i don't know why you're acting like this. you were doing so well at the beginning of the year. what is this? an f on a final? jesus christ, kyungsoo."

he doesn't want to say anything. "i'm sorry."

"jesus christ," his mom says again. "is this because of the boy that committed suicide in your class? wu yifan? you said you weren't friends with him."

"i wasn't, mom. i hardly knew him." kyungsoo rubbed his red eyes. "i just thought we were alike in personality. i'm really tired, can i go up now?"

he goes up before she can answer. all he can see is red, red, red. the snakes are back. he doesn't know what to do. he whispers to himself the words that was scratched on that dead kid's desk: if i died right now, somebody would just replace me.

  
9\. dead and seek

  
"tao, don't do this."

"you don't understand," tao hissed back at them. "you never did! i was always alone, figuring things out by myself. you said we were all freaks together, but i was the only one that was a real freak. and here you are now, not accepting me again. this is what i really am! a fucking monster!" tao's eyes weren't red, but an awful sickly looking yellow-green. junmyeon felt like crying. had he really outed tao and caused him to become like this?

"it's too late," tao murmured. "the heat haze daze has already started. we're going back to the endless infinity we started with. it's over now."

 

last. summertime record

 

the reality ran through almost cruelly.

the summer sky was transparent, heat hazes wavering under the withering sun. maybe they could meet again at their secret base.

the loop was never ending in this infinite world. but when all of them were together, it didn't matter anymore.

"breathe in so we won't cry, let's say goodbye."

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case u havent watched the anime and didnt get the fic:  
> -the boys have powers! red eyes=their power awakening. it differs from each one. for example,  
> baekhyun: attracts attention  
> junmyeon: the opposite, is invisible  
> like that! some of the powers werent really shown well in this fic because i am a mess and its almost four am
> 
> hope u enjoyed!
> 
> edit* i always seem to make ot3 dead or evil in my fics lol dont get me wrong i love and miss them
> 
> edit again***this ending sucks


End file.
